


A Gift for the Operator

by GoHt



Category: Warframe
Genre: Breast Fucking, F/F, F/M, FaceFucking, Femdom, Long build-up, blatantly sexualized grineer, dubcon, dumb headcanon nonsense, hyper, maybe /ss/? I'm not sure if operators are teenagers or kids, oversized bits, really huge tits, rushed ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 04:15:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11981928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoHt/pseuds/GoHt
Summary: Lieutenant Kha'dra is a Grineer Heavy Gunner assigned to a Drekar Unit on Uranus. Throughout her military career, she has shown a remarkable tendency to survive in situations where other Grineer couldn't. Many times she has been spared the Tenno blade, and her superiors are baffled as to why. But Kha'dra knows: it's because the Tenno are a bunch of perverts and can't stand to kill a busty Grineer.Now, she is the target of a certain Warframe, who is determined to present her to the Operator as a sort of 'gift'.





	A Gift for the Operator

**Author's Note:**

> I would have split this work into multiple chapters but I couldn't find a natural point where I could split it off. I should warn you this story has a long, sloppy build-up to the sex scene and an even sloppier pay off. But I'm glad to be done with this monster anyways. Edits should be made soon. Feedback is of course appreciated.
> 
> Also, don't expect this to be consistent with lore. It's full of headcanon nonsense like the Warframes being sentient on their own and things like that. 
> 
> Please enjoy this!

The Grineer were known for their incredible numbers, high-explosive weaponry, and their ruthless militaristic government. Due to the nature of their enemies, Grineer soldiers rarely last long enough to get promoted. This keeps the chain of command stable, and allows the Grineer to offer generous ‘promotions’ as a morale boost for lowly soldiers. But they never expect those low-level sergeants to actually survive. Which made Lieutenant Kha’dra’s position rather unique among the Grineer.

Most Grineer attained these positions through sheer force of will. Any Grineer who was mighty enough to go against the nearly-invincible Tenno and survive were always ruthless and incredibly brutal. Grineer feared them as much as they respected them. But Kha’dra was no such Grineer. In fact, in all combat assessments she was rated rather low. Far below most of her peers. The only remarkable things about her were her above-average intelligence -- for a Grineer -- and a light amount of tactical prowess.

No, Kha’dra managed to attain this position due to the simple fact that she survived. For some odd reason, despite her entire unit being slaughtered on several occasions, they would always leave her alive. It was a phenomenon that baffled higher-ranking Grineer. There were suspicions of Kha’dra being a Steel Meridian spy. But until those under talks were over and done with, Kha’dra had been assigned to lead a Drekar unit, under Tyl Regor. Kha’dra had high respect for her superior, but, she found it rather odd that he took such a keen interest in her, even going so far as to request for her presence specifically.

She had a theory, but something so simple couldn’t possibly be the answer; Tyl Regor was the greatest mind in the Grineer Empire. Surely he was above such things?

The alarms were blaring. The sleeping figure, wrapped only in raggedy clothing and a sorry excuse for a blanket, started to squirm and thrash in place. Her first instinct was “TENNO”. After all, that was one of the many reasons the ship’s alarms would blare so loudly. But upon her eyes opening all the way, and the blanket thrown off her form, she saw the terminal near the entrance of the room. 

It was just the wake-up call. 

Grunting and swearing under her breath, she rolled back into her bunk. Less of a bed and more just a flat surface to lie on. For all the privilege she was afforded, a comfortable bed was not one of them. Sleeping in was not as pleasing as it should have been, as it just annoyed her with the reminder that her bed was exceedingly uncomfortable.

Being of a higher rank than her peers, she slept in a more spacious bunk, in private quarters. Not that they were the most spacious quarters. In fact, they were a bit too claustrophobic for her tastes. But, privacy on a Grineer vessel was a rare commodity so there was little to complain about. The sound of metal on metal filled the room as the towering woman shuffled out of bed, rubbing her back, stiff due to her uncomfortable sleeping arrangements. Starting to lift herself up, she was forced back to her seat as her head collided with a metal pipe. Lifting one of her metal arms, she rubbed the back of her head. Metal fingers provided little comfort for the throbbing she felt in the back of her head.

Careful to avoid another head injury, the Grineer woman rose to her feet. Metal feet clanked against the floors as she took measured steps, careful not to rise too much. These quarters were designed for a smaller class of Grineer, certainly not one such as her. Standing straight up, her head would bump against the ceiling. Such a cramped space... but again, privacy was hard to come by.

A small terminal had been set up in one corner of the room, with a chair much too tiny for her to sit in. One major annoyance with being of a higher rank, she had to submit far more reports than she cared for. A sloppily-written draft of her report to Tyl Regor still sat open on the terminal. She leaned down and ran her fingers along the holographic interface, sending the first draft of her report without any proofreading. Regor never actually read them, anyways. With that out of the way, she looked towards a narrow, sliding door on the nearby wall. Tapping the button on its frame, the door opened for its owner, who shimmied here way inside of her personal shower. The ceiling in here was thankfully much taller, allowing her to stand up straight without worry of head injury.

There were no actual mirrors on the vessel, but the inside of her personal shower had a much cleaner surface, free of grime and gunk, that allowed her to see a (somewhat blurry) reflection of herself. Approaching the wall, she examined herself. Pale skin with patches of dark gray splotches all across, her stomach, shoulders, and most of her back covered in scars. Not from battle but rather from the grueling training that signaled the start of every Grineer’s life. Stretching out her arms, she examined her cybernetics. The genetic code for female Grineer had long degraded to the point where several muscles in their arms had become useless. From birth their limbs were amputated from the joints to allow for cybernetic enhancement. Kha’dra had been selected to be a Heavy-class Grineer due to her incredible height.

Everything else about her was atypical for Grineer. Many Heavy Gunners like her underwent extensive cybernetic reconstruction. However, Kha’dra was unique. The only cybernetic adjustments they were forced to make were to her limbs, and to her spine. A column of metal ran from the small of her back all the way up to the back of her head. She would be unable to walk properly without its support. Otherwise, her eyesight was perfect, most of her organ systems functioned, and she was considered to be ‘unreasonably sane’ compared to her peers.

A crude shower head hovered just a few inches above her head, as the room was designed for most Grineer. Emphasis on most, as someone of Kha’dra’s stature risked bumping their head against something at every opportunity. Twisting the single nozzle against the wall, she leaned her head back, allowing lukewarm water to rush over her skin. It was far better than the ice cold showers her subordinates had to use. The showers were meant to shock Grineer awake, rather than to keep them clean. She knew from experience that her fellow Grineer hardly wasted their time washing themselves. Dirt, grime, and the smell of sweaty men were smells she had grown accustomed to. But for some reason, she had come to enjoy the luxury that came with actually cleaning herself.

Kha’dra was an important woman now, even if many of her superiors considered her rank to not have been rightfully earned. In her mind, she earned the right to shower as long as she wanted. It allowed her some time to think, and reflect, something Grineer rarely had the chance to do. It also allowed her to see what had kept her alive this long. No matter the danger of her assignments, no matter how likely it was that her squad would be wiped out, Kha’dra would always be spared the Tenno blade. Only Kha’dra knew the truth, and she intended to keep it a secret. Less so because it would get her in trouble, but more so due to her pride; if her superiors knew the truth, she would die from the shame.

In fact, there were two reasons. Two enormous reasons that many of her own kind never took notice of. It was a common enough ‘defect’ that nobody ever really thought much. Except for the Tenno, apparently. Kha’dra had lost count of how many times a Tenno spared her life simply due to her appearance. Many times they would just spare her and walk away. Other, braver Tenno would sneak in a touch before they left. Countless times Kha’dra used them to her advantage, avoiding situations that could have easily lead to her death.

No surprise, she mused to herself, they are quite impressive. Water cascaded over them, beads of water dripping down her rough exterior. Her cybernetic hands cupped one of them, being as delicate as they possibly could while they lifted up that single breast. It rolled around in her hand, wobbling just a bit with every little movement. There was little space in the shower and on many occasions some part of her body pressed up against the wall. Be that her overgrown bust or disproportionately large backside. Sighing heavily, Kha’dra let go, letting that single breast flop back into place, slapping against her ribs and finally coming to a rest seconds later just below her hips. 

Kha’dra barely made it through training. Her defects had almost been considered too severe. In fact, she was surprised that the doctor who oversaw her tube hadn’t decided to remove them. They severely reduced her agility, they made it difficult for her to fit into standard issue armor, and using a weapon was exceedingly difficult, as they jutted out so far. 

That made little difference to her superiors, who expected her to be slaughtered within a week of her birth. But she owed her continued survival to those ‘defects’.

Lowering her head, she raised both hands and raked them through her hair. Grineer were born bald, and usually didn’t live long enough to grow hair. Now, she had a short head of hair, shaved into a buzzcut, with patches of gray breaking up brown hair, another sign of genetic deterioration. Yet, her face was oddly symmetrical for a Grineer. Kha’dra was certainly not the pinnacle of beauty but anything remotely attractive looked good in comparison to the masses of grotesque warriors under her command. If it were not for her incredible height and complexion she could be mistaken for a regular, human woman.

Goosebumps formed along her skin as the lukewarm water suddenly shifted in temperature. As nice as a warm shower was, the luxury was only temporary. The warm water had been set to only allow for eight minutes of use before it switched off, leaving her with ice cold water. Shooting her hand out, Kha’dra twisted the nozzle and shut off her shower, unable to stand another moment. Standing there naked and freezing, she hugged her chest tightly. Bulging against her arms obscenely, her tits wobbled and jiggled thanks to her body’s spasms. Holding her tits like this provided a surprising amount of warmth, which made it easier for her to start waddling over to the door. 

Stepping out of the room, her feet clanked loudly against the floor with each step as Kha’dra approached the small storage locker near the entrance to her room. She flipped it open and leaned forward, chest bumping against its surface as she rummaged around for her equipment. First, came the suit. A dark gray mesh of stretchy material that kept her body in check. Reducing the errant bouncing to a constant jiggle with each slight movement. Of course, it could only do so much to help. But it was better than nothing. Slipping that on was a tedious affair. It was meant to be skin-tight, so of course she would have trouble stuffing herself in. Eventually she did manage to clasp it on, leaving a feeling of overbearing tightness in her chest area. It was uncomfortable, but she had no other choice.

Next came the armor. Before, Kha’dra wore the standard Heavy Gunner gear. Ferrite armor plating that put an incredible strain on her body, simply due to the fact that there was little chest room. But now, she was a lieutenant! As a replacement for her old armor, she had something that was far more roomy. It started with a vest made of a sturdy material, but could be stretched and fit around her body. Next came the armor pieces, they clasped around her arms and legs and were made of a thick alloy armor. Another alloy piece went around her waist, which had the secondary effect of drawing her bust upwards, which was needed for the next step of the process.

A large, dome-like chestplate that clasped over her armor. It provided high protection at minimal discomfort, as it was customized specifically for her unique body type. Before, she would be forced to stuff herself into the standard issue, ferrite-laden chestplate. But those days were gone as she was far more valuable than any average trooper! Locking the final piece in place, she finally grabbed her helmet and placed it upon her head. Kha’dra now looked the part of a lieutenant. Large, imposing, and wearing unique armor to denote her importance.

Tapping her cybernetic fingers against the door lock, she watched the light turn from red to green, the door sliding open. Stepping out of her personal quarters, she could already see a line of troops formed against their bunks. As was customary, she had to inspect them for any imperfections, aside from the ones they already had. Unlike a certain other lieutenant, she had no desire to incessantly torture her troops, so, she simply walked across the length of the barracks and silently signaled them to report to their posts.The troops marched out in a rigid formation, leaving Kha’dra all by herself. Today she was supposed to report to the main lab to confer with the other high-ranking Grineer, and to receive orders from Tyl Regor.

Interacting with her fellow high-ranking Grineer was a chore to say the least. Most of them were brutish and held interest in only crushing their enemies and destroying the weak. Kha’dra enjoyed that as much as the next Grineer, but, it was something she could only handle in short bursts. Chest-pounding, bloodlust, and that sort of thing? She never really got that. A lot of it just never interested her. Sometimes, she wondered if she was even fit for combat in the state like hers. It was all the signs of a ‘defective’ Grineer, one who refused to bow down to the Queens and their glorious rule. But Kha’dra was not like that, was she? No, she loved the Queens as much as any other Grineer. 

Approaching a large, metallic locker, she entered her passcode and watched as it opened. A veritable arsenal of weapons were at her fingertips. It was more than most Grineer could ever dream of: a choice. Most of them had a Grakata shoved in their arms and were told to run at the nearest enemy wildly shooting in their general direction. But here, Kha’dra had so many options. Weapons she personally requested, simply for the chance to try them out. But, she always found herself returning to the old standby: her Gorgon. It was the same one she was ‘born’ with, handed to her during her first combat assignment.

It was different now, customized to her liking. An expanded clip, a bipod so she could keep it steady on a surface, or in a prone position, and a higher fire-rate. Which, consequently, increased the recoil and spool-up time by quite a bit. But with the alloy pieces keeping her ‘annoyances’ steadier than the old ferrite vest ever did, she had no reason to worry about it. Along with that was a side-arm, a standard issue Viper pistol and the last resort. A plasma-infused Sheev dagger with a hot cutting edge. It was a piece of garbage. With everything on her person, she was finally ready to make her way over to the main sealab and get this meeting over with.

Sighing heavily, she hefted up her Gorgon, holding it with both hands, barrel lowered towards the ground. Solid metal feet clanked against the steel floors of the barracks as she made her exit. Grineer lancers were running to and fro, heading to their designated patrol zones. Any she passed would stop in place and salute, until she was out of view. Winding through corridor after corridor, it was quite easy to get lost in these sealabs. Due to the rigid, modular designs of their ships and bases, a lot of rooms looked the exact same. Kha’dra’s helmet thankfully provided a HUD, which allowed her an easier time navigating the base. Recruits? Well, the alarm terminals also provided a map of the facility, which tracked an enemy’s location in real-time.

Winding through corridor after corridor, she found the lack of Grineer somewhat odd. Usually the larger rooms had a patrol or two stationed there, but now, nothing. It was just an empty room. It left Kha'dra uneasy, yet she did not think to question it too much. It was just anxiety, nothing else. The sealabs were basically impenetrable. A Tenno excursion would require a full cell, and there was no way that they could actually sneak in. The alarms would have gone off by now...

On her approach to the room's exit, she reeled back as she heard an odd, squelching noise below her. Lifting up her metal foot, there was this strange goop clinging to it, oozing down onto the floor and into the bubbling pile below. Scowling, she figured it was just some kind of leak. No telling what kind of horrid liquids Regor used in his experiments… Looking up again, she noticed the automatic door switched from green, to red. Running up to it, she pressed her hands against the grimy, metal surface. Damn it! This place must have faulty wiring. Fiddling with the control console did nothing, as it was incredibly unresponsive. After it crashed for the second time, she gave up on it, deciding she would try for an alternate route.

All the exits were locked.

Even worse, her communicator was jammed.

She was completely disconnected from the rest of the Grineer.

Kha'dra let out an annoyed grunt, backing up against a wall and sliding onto the floor. Her Gorgon laid beside her, barrel pointed away. This wasn't just faulty wiring. It had to be something worse. Slamming her fist against the wall, she screamed out curses in Grineer. Knowing the maintenance teams and how efficient they were, she would be stuck here for quite a while. Curling up her legs and wrapping her arms around them, she let out a frustrated sigh. The last thing she needed was a reprimandation from her superiors.

The thought never even occurred to her, really. What the source of this issue could really be. Her communicator being jammed should have given her a good indication of what the source of the problem was. Her mind focused too much on the fact that she would miss the meeting with Regor. Kha'dra was in danger and she had no idea.

She would soon find out. From a catwalk up above her sitting position, more of the pink goop oozed down in one, long rope. It landed directly on her visor, causing her to panic, jumping and nearly flopping down on her side. Grunting loudly, she reached up to wipe it off, but stopped as soon as she heard the noise. An odd sizzling noise. Realizing what this meant, she hopped to her feet and sprinted away from her spot, unclasping the locks on her helmet and tossing it off the edge, into the water below.

Panting heavily, she tried to catch her breath. Leaning on the railing, heart still racing, Kha'dra watched as her helmet dissolved in the water, that pink goop completely consuming it, and just turning it into more pink liquid. It caused her to shiver at the thought of what might have happened if she were too slow. That stuff ate through her visor in a matter of seconds. No telling what it would do to her skin.

Finally, Kha'dra realized something was up. Running cold metal fingers across her scalp, she made sure everything was in order, that nothing had gotten on her. She felt the sweat beading down her skin, almost an instinctual reaction to the dread she felt. A pool of that corrosive goo had formed close to where she sat, and had grown dangerously close to her precious weapon. Jogging up to it, she carefully circled the bubbling liquid and retrieved her Gorgon. Hefting it up, she held it at the ready. If anything moved, she would start firing. Standing in one place would be idiotic, she had to keep moving.

What Kha'dra needed was to get higher. Higher up she would have a better vantage point, with fewer blind spots. If this really was a Tenno on the loose, she needed to minimize their chances of sneaking up on her, especially now that her head was vulnerable. Not that their helmets could actually save them from high-caliber Tenno weaponry. But it wasn't their guns that she worried about. What scared her was their blades, their hammers, their whips… all gruesome weapons that could tear Grineer to shreds.

Climbing the steps leading up to the higher levels, she kept her rifle trained on any corners. Something could pop out at her at any moment and she was ready to fill them with lead. As she reached the top of the second level, she found the source of that corrosive fluid that gave her such a scare. A large puddle of the stuff stood directly in her path. Getting around it would be difficult as it would require her to climb on top of the thin railings. With her inarticulate limbs, and the bulky armor weighing her down, that would be unbearably difficult. She would have to remain on the second level. The other way lead to a small platform that overlooked the first level, with computers around the edges. Seems it operated the cranes that carried sea vessels into the hangers.

Any hope of calling for help was dashed when she noticed the state they were in. Jammed, just like her communicator. There had to be some kind of jammer hidden nearby. Likely on the top, considering the large amount of that corrosive acid that layered the path up.

A noise alerted her, causing her to turn around with her Gorgon held up. But there was nothing there. Something must've dinged against the pipes. Sighing heavily, she turned around again, barely having time to react. Hanging off the catwalk above her was a mysterious figure. Portions of her looked... organic, even, including some kind of skirt made of biological material. She raised her weapon, firing a few shots towards it. Even with the faster spool-up time, she could only get a few shots in before a glob of liquid flew from her assailant's hand.

Staggering backwards, her Gorgon dropping to the floor with a crash, she backed away in order to avoid any more retaliation. She watched as what she could only assume to be a Warframe flipped over the railings above, dashing out of sight. Yelling out a challenge in Grineer, Kha’dra thoughtlessly scrambled to retrieve her Gorgon. While she focused incessantly on her weapon, the acid started eating away at her armor, chewing away at alloy plate little by little. Even the strongest Grineer armor was no match for this corrosive substance. Proud to carry her weapon again, Kha’dra pointed in the direction she last saw the Tenno. No sight of them. Kha’dra lowered her weapon, she nearly returned to normal. However, the putrid smell was enough to alert her to the gaping hole in her armor! Regaining her senses, the Heavy Gunner tossed her weapon on the floor again and started tugging randomly at various straps.

Right about now her training should kick in. Kha’dra practiced donning and removing her armor over and over again until she could do it in only a couple of minutes. That training meant nothing when she was in a panic! Kha’dra struggled with the armored plating, until she finally made the correct sequence of actions. By then the acid had already eaten well into the alloy and started chewing into the vest underneath. Once she threw the slowly melting plate aside, she went for the vest. Thankfully that process was much simpler than the alloy, and it soon went flying off. But it was not the only thing that went flying. With the vest thrown off, there was nothing to contain her ‘defects’. Kha’dra had to deal with them suddenly popping into existence, the bindings that kept them from being more than a minor annoyance now absent. The suit she wore underneath, tight enough that it was form-fitting but loose enough that her endowments tended to bounce around like crazy anyways, was thankfully spared from the acid.

This Tenno was trying to drive her crazy, toying with her, removing bits and pieces of her armor, exposing her glaring weakness. It all made her seethe with anger. Her heart raced as she moved to pick up her weapon. But, of course, it would never be that easy. In the commotion she never caught the fact that her weapon had been slowly eaten away by the Warframe’s acid. Now it was hopeless. Without her Gorgon to desperately cling to, she briefly felt this overwhelming sense of dread. In her eyes, she was practically defenseless. Yes, she still had her Viper and her Sheev, but no Grineer expected to take down a Warframe with just that measly pistol. Still, hopefully the threat of retaliation alone would be enough to deter the Warframe from any further assault.

Placing a hand at her hip, Kha’dra worked towards her real destination. The acid blocking her path was placed haphazardly, applied very quickly with very distinct patches of floor left uncovered. Fortunately, she did not have to be very acrobatic in order to step through this pool, mostly side-stepping it with only one real leap she had to make. It was clumsy, and there was far too much bouncing for any kind of comfort, but it was a lot easier dealing with her body than it was trying to jump in all that heavy armor. Once on the other side, she could continue to the top and hopefully find the jammer.

Her eyes scanned the walls for any sign of Tenno activity. Nothing. The winding pipes, narrow vents, and other pointless bulbous features that plagued Grineer architecture made it difficult to find any hidden assailants. Not to mention, some of these Warframes could outright turn invisible. As she ascended to the highest level, she caught sight of something interesting. On the other side of the wide catwalk, meant for maintenance crews to plug leaks in the ceiling above, or fix bursted piping, was a silver object attached to a wall. It was star-shaped, blinking red and green in a sequence. That must be the jammer! In her excitement, Kha’dra abandoned all semblance of caution and rushed towards the device. Running was generally a bad idea for Kha’dra, her endowments often have a mind of their own. That was her first mistake.

Her second mistake was believing that a Tenno would place the jammer in such an obvious location. On her approach to the device, the lights pulsed quickened, and once she was only a few feet from it, a sound emitted from the metal object. A high-pitched beeping, unmistakable as some sort of bomb. Kha'dra tried to swing around and run in the opposite direction, but it was far too late for that. Thankfully, in swinging around she spared herself from the flash. The sound was what threw her off. A high-pitched noise followed by ringing in her ears, disorientating the female Grineer.

Covering her ears in some vain attempt at blocking out the ringing, she stumbled forward. The flash was still strong enough to blur her vision, making navigation a bit of a chore. Kha'dra eventually found a railing and propping herself against it, taking a deep breath, then exhaling slowly. After trying to regain her bearings, she rose up again, clinging desperately to the rusty metal railing, as if it were the only thing keeping her standing. It was a short time before she started to move again. Turning herself around, she peered over the railing, eyes scanning every nook and cranny for a sign of her foe. They had to be close. No way they could have gotten far under her watchful eye.

Kha'dra felt something. An unsettling sensation on her back that crawled up her metal spine. The Grineer stilled herself, glancing over her shoulder for a moment to check. Nothing was there, just the other side of the catwalk. Huffing in frustration, she walked over to the opposite railing and leaned forward again. At this high vantage point there were few options for the Tenno to assault her. If only she still had her Gorgon. This would be her best chance of holding out until command realized an entire sector was blocked off, and actually did something about it.

Taking a deep breath, she prepared herself for a grueling couple of hours. It would be a battle of attrition, then. Seeing who could last the longest. Knowing how powerful the Warframes were, it was really a matter of how long this one wanted to play with her. If they really wanted to, all of this could be over and done within a couple of seconds. She was only a measly Heavy Gunner. Supposedly a powerhouse among the Grineer yet, her kin fell to the Tenno blade just as easily as their brethren.

Thankfully, Kha’dra did not have to wait much longer to encounter her enemy. To think the Tenno would be so confident to think that simply walking behind her would work! Spinning around, the Heavy Gunner swung one of her metal arms, hoping to catch the Warframe in the head and knock them to the floor. Then it would be as easy as pumping an entire clip into them!

Sadly, things never really turn out as planned for Kha’dra. Instead of slamming into her enemy, her hand was caught, all that momentum stopped in an instant. But she wasn’t done yet! Smirking, Kha’dra pulled up her free hand, pointing her Viper right at their head. “(Got you!)” She taunted in Grineer, pressing the barrel of her Viper firmly against the helmet. Now, she could get a good look at her opponent. They’d been jumping around and hiding so much, she just had to get a look at which one it was.

To her surprise, it was a female. Warframes were metal, but also flesh. Some were male, some were female. Glancing across her from, Kha’dra saw quite a few similarities between them, though this one’s form was more rigid and firm compared to the useless fat attached to the female Grineer’s chest. But she never took her eyes off that metal monstrosity. If it moved even an inch it would take a full clip to the face. “(Where did you hide the jammer? Don’t play games with me, Tenno skoom. I can end your life in an instant).” Common speech was a mystery to Kha’dra, so she could only hope the Tenno understood Grineer. Otherwise, she would be forced to gun the Tenno down and look for the jammer herself. No use keeping her alive if she had no information, even if the reward for bringing in a live Tenno was huge beyond belief.

The Warframe kept still for a time, the Grineer staring intently at the other’s... helmet. They had no eyes, or a face of any kind. Coupled with a refusal to speak, it made the Warframes incredibly hard to read. For all she knew, it was preparing a hidden blade. When she noticed a hand moving, Kha’dra flinched, finger hovering over the trigger as she locked her gaze on the female’s left hand. That hand formed into a fist, causing her to nearly pull down on the trigger. Then, the Warframe extended her index finger, pointing it straight upward. Kha’dra furrowed her brow, before craning her neck up, scanning the ceiling for any sign of the jammer.

That brief moment of distraction allowed the Warframe to swipe at Kha’dra’s metallic hand. Somehow, the nerves in her mechanical limbs completely froze, causing her fingers to go rigid and lose all feeling. Her pistol fell to the ground, swiftly kicked over the catwalk by the Warframe, before a heel pressed down against the Grineer’s mechanical foot. The same phenomenon occurred, with Kha’dra losing feel in two limbs, tumbling forward as a result. She expected to land on cold, hard metal floors. Instead, the Warframe caught her. Kha’dra instinctively held onto her attacker, her remaining hand clasping around the metal woman’s forearm.

The fact that her nerves were connected to her mechanical limbs made the experience uncomfortable. An odd pins and needles sensation spread over her nonexistent flesh, a sort of phantom limb occurring over both her leg and her arm. “Tenno skoom!” She tried with all her might to rip the female Tenno’s arm out of its socket. That vice grip on her arm soon loosened as the Warframe’s free hand clasped over Kha’dra’s face. In a desperate attempt to fight back, Kha’dra opened her mouth, trying and failing to sink her teeth into her attacker’s fingers. At first it seemed like the smartest thing to do but by trying to fight back Kha’dra had played into this Tenno’s hands. With a palm cupped over her mouth and nose, she started to shake and squirm. Despite being taller than this Warframe Kha’dra was weak in comparison.

From the Warframe’s hand there emanated this odd purple cloud. Despite the tight hold that the Tenno had, in her desperate squirming she could see some of the gas leaking out. Purple smoke billowing out of her hand. Some may have escaped, but the majority of it was what Kha’dra was inhaling right now. All kinds of possibilities flowed through her head. Did the Tenno intend on melting her from the inside, or could she have something even worse in mind? Attempts to hold her breath failed soon enough, and soon she was gasping for air, directly inhaling this strange, purple gas. The hand gripping the Warframe’s arm soon reached out for her other hand, trying desperately to pry it away, but the shorter, metal creature had incredible strength. For what was potentially poisonous gas, it smelled quite pleasant. Much nicer than the manufactured smell of combat fatigues and sweaty Grineer

It was just a tactic to lull her into a false sense of security! No way would she give in to this metal monstrosity! Kha’dra failed in her captor’s arms, seeing if her grip would loosen even a bit. Sadly, the Tenno showed no weakness. Holding her breath did nothing, her opponent had already saturated her lungs with her pleasant smelling miasma. The Grineer’s struggles grew weaker, her protests dying out as a heat took root deep inside of her. Metal legs that once stood strong now shook, her firm grip on the Warframe’s arms loosening. Kha’dra gasped for air as the hand clasped over her lips pulled away. Stumbling forward, she fell to her knees, with the Warframe moving lower to keep her upright.

Steel feet scratched against the grating, Kha’dra’s legs spreading apart. That heat that spread throughout made her pant heavily, beads of sweat trailing down her forehead. Her armor was gone, her helmet off. It had to be this Warframe’s doing! She really did intend on melting her. But why did she feel no pain? All she felt was heat. It was not all that uncomfortable, actually. Grasping at the Warframe’s arms, she pulled herself up, until she was running her metal fingers around the ridges of her shoulders. Face to face with the Warframe’s helmet, she stared intently at its featureless face. Thin with a simple pattern, and a central ‘horn’. Her lips hung open as if she were about to say something. The Tenno did not allow her the pleasure, as she soon lost her train of that.

The Tenno’s hands shot forward, smooth, metal fingers cupping the Grineer’s enormous breasts. Kha’dra gasped as the Tenno continued, hands running around the circumference of her massive tits. That heat seemed to flare up just with that simple touch, the skintight material of her underarmor squeaking as fingers kneaded the soft flesh underneath. Kha’dra’s fingers twitched as her breasts were so openly played with. Any self-respecting warrior would have retaliated against such openly disrespectful actions, but she soon realized that she was stuck in an uncooperative body. Despite putting every ounce of effort in her body towards stopping this Tenno, all her hands could muster was to lightly grip her attacker’s wrists! She might as well be moaning and asking for more!

Turning her head away, she grit her teeth. Her pale cheeks started to brighten. What an embarrassment! All Kha’dra could do was sit there while her enemy played with her tits like a fascinated child. One eye shut as the Warframe attempted to wrap her arms around the entirety of the Grineer’s bust, barely even able to reach the underside, and giving them a firm squeeze. One more second of this and she might just lose her mind. Weak, shaking hands tried to make a move towards the Tenno’s neck, but missed the mark by a long margin, instead colliding with armor-clad breasts. Pressing down, she found it was about as useful as trying to grope a brick wall.

Seemed her attacker was intent on fixing that, as the Warframe managed to resist her childish fascination with the Grineer’s tits in order to expose herself. Lifting those metal hands away from those melons, she swiped Kha’dra’s hands away and freed herself from the confines of that metal shell. It protected their soft, biological forms. Where there was once metal, was now flesh. That armor had a secondary effect of binding their forms, as shown by the sudden lack of space between them. Flesh expanded from her form, mashing against the Grineer’s and rapidly filling any empty space between them. There was just so much! She never imagined someone could be as big as her. Now bust to bust with someone rivaling her in size, Kha’dra was speechless. What did this Tenno want from her? Was all this just a plot to toy with her?

Grunting, she started to squirm again. In her mind, it was to escape, but it just served to grind against the Tenno. The odd heat that filled her body seemed to flare in her breasts, causing every little movement to tingle and burn. That suit was starting to feel incredibly tight. Uncomfortably so. Temptation crept into Kha’dra’s mind, those weak, shaking hands suddenly finding some strength and reaching for her own bust. Fingers clasped at the tight rubbery material and started to pull and tug, hoping to just loosen it up a bit. All that movement not only caused her mounds to wobble and bounce, but the Warframe’s as well, the two of them still squished together all the while. Kha’dra had little time to worry about how ‘lewd’ this might appear, she had to fix this! It was too late by the time Kha’dra realized what she was actually doing. It was just so tight. She had to keep pulling, loosen it up... That was when she heard it snap. Material started to rip apart, flesh bulging out from the hole she made. Having the sense to stop herself, Kha’dra lifted her hands, grunting. What was she thinking? Her mind was so clouded by all this nonsense that she couldn't even realize when she tried to rip off what little clothing she had left?

Even if Kha’dra had no intention of finishing the job herself, the Warframe would pick up the slack for her. Hands that were previously covered in a metallic substance now felt oddly soft, warm, with soft padding over the palms that made every touch like a massage. It was strange how much of a difference it made, despite the Warframe itself being almost entirely unchanged in appearance. This mysterious, oversized Warframe continued to grope her, to press her fingers into the skintight material of her underarmor, sink her fingers into those mounds of cloned flesh. Kha’dra shut her eyes, pale, splotchy cheeks turning a red color as every nerve in her body tingled from this Warframe’s touch. At this point, it was pretty clear that the Warframe only wanted to play with her. But that did not help Kha’dra relax in the least. The Warframe pressed her gigantic bust more firmly against the Grineer’s, causing that little hole the cloned woman to exacerbate, grow larger... until finally it started to rip open again. All it took was a little tug and pull from the Warframe, and suddenly that stretchy material just... snapped.

The result was explosive. With nothing to hold them back, Kha’dra’s breasts flopped free from their prison, slapping lightly against the well-endowed death machine before her. Now she was breathing heavily, her breasts exposed to the open air, nothing stopping the Warframe from just reaching forward and continuing her work. This time, however, she took an immediate liking to her nipples. Those brown-ish, slightly splotchy nubs were absolutely massive, thick pegs that made nice handlebars for the Warframe to grab. With a gasp, she tried to squirm away but once again her body resisted any and all attempts at escape. Instead, her robotic hands pushed right against the Warframe’s bust. It was supposed to be an attempt at pushing herself away, but in the end all it looked like was Kha’dra trying to grope her enemy. This, of course, just intensified their resolve and now they were giving her firmer squeezes, and pinching her nipples even more.

After a few minutes of this relentless teasing, Kha’dra’s breasts were finally released. The Grineer woman was left panting, face reddened and her eyes half-lidded. Both her nipples had hardened and the arousal that this Tenno had induced on her was growing out of control. Pressing her legs together, her metallic ankles scraped against one another, as she rubbed her thighs back and forth across one another. She only noticed the Warframe was trying to get up when her oversized breasts nearly bumped against her chin. Now standing tall, immense bust hanging down, with nothing supporting it, Kha’dra had to wonder how she remained nimble with all that extra weight. A Heavy Gunner like her just needed to be heavily armored and constantly laying down fire. But she needed to be quick, able to run at high speeds. Suppose she could at least keep them bound down. All that crazy parkour and jumping they did would be difficult when they had their enormous tits flopping in their faces.

The thought had yet to occur to her as to why this Warframe would stand up so suddenly, leaving Kha’dra sitting there, panting heavily, unable to control herself. But the answer would soon come, as the Warframe seemed to go stiff for just a moment. Her head bowed down, her arms remained at her sides, and she stood straight up. A wisp of energy originating from her chest started to grow, forming into a humanoid shape, before finally solidifying into... someone. A small-looking human with pale skin, a rounded, child-like face, and black hair that hung over his face like a veil. His left eye was covered by his long head of hair, while the rest looked unkempt and unruly. Kha’dra’s short head of hair seemed rather meager by comparison, but she hardly cared to compare her appearance to a human.

For a moment, he stood there, his expression blank... before he started to blink, becoming aware of his surroundings, and scanning them briefly. He looked around until his eyes fell on the Grineer. For a moment, he didn’t seem to register what he was looking at, until he noticed her state of undress and the wanting expression on her face. His pale cheeks started to turn red, the young human turning around to face his dormant Warframe. Reaching a hand out, being careful not to place it on her breast, he rested his hand on her shoulder. A flash of energy left his hand, and filled the Warframe with life. Stepping closer, the Warframe wrapped its arms around the strange boy, happily nestling his face against her bosom. His expression seeme uncomfortable. “Saryn...” He muttered, “What is this?” He pressed his hands against the Warframe’s bust, trying his best to pull free, but those enormous tits offered no leverage. His tiny hands just sank into them like a mound of dough.

Saryn? The Warframe had a name, then? Higher-ranking Grineer would sometimes refer to well-known Warframes by name, but she had never heard this one before. Still panting, finding herself short of breath, the clone woman tried to crawl forward, breasts briefly dragging across the floor as she moved to her knees. But her knees were just as weak as her metallic legs, and she barely got a few inches before she flopped forward, her tits smacking against the metal floor. They at least made a nice cushion for her head. “What did you do to this Grineer?” He asked, finally able to turn his head again as Saryn loosened her grip.

The Warframe held up her hand, a little puff of pink smoke emanating from her palm, and the strange boy seemed to understand immediately. “Saryn... you can’t do those sorts of things, it’s... bad...” He looked down at the Heavy Gunner for a moment, but found it too difficult to look at. It was quite obvious that he at least liked what he saw, judging by the ever-growing bulge in his bodysuit. He let out a little gasp as Saryn pressed against his back, his neck feeling a bit of Saryn’s incredible weight, as her breasts rested against the back of his head. “Is this my ‘gift’?” He asked, seemingly referring to a conversation they had before. Not that Saryn seemed to have any method of communicating. Kha’dra was just really confused, and hoped something would start happening soon. This burning in her loins was getting too much for her to bear, and all this conversation was driving her crazy!

A nod from Saryn made the Tenno boy gulp. His eyes briefly flicking back and forth between the two amazonian women currently on either side of him. The Heavy Gunner had made it closer, close enough to wrap one of her arms around the strange human’s legs. She was trying to knock him over, but it seemed all her body wanted her to do was cling to him, like she was some kind of groveling slave. For a somewhat prideful Grineer like herself, Kha’dra was humiliated. His expression seemed unchanging for a moment, still meek and sheepish, growing even more reserved when her chest pressed against his leg. “She’s... nice... It’s a good gift, Saryn. I just don’t know if I can...” He let out a small gasp as the Warframe reached out from behind him, hand resting against the bulge in his suit. Her fingers clasped tight around it, squeezing and massaging around it. Pale cheeks soon turned bright red, and he started to stiffen and grow. “S-Saryn...”

Saryn didn’t listen to his pleas, of course. Instead the Warframe happily continued, groping and squeezing the boy’s crotch, riling him up and preparing him for his ‘gift’. Kha’dra watched in awe as the bulge started to grow, and grow until it was snaking down his leg, straining against that skintight material. “A-Alright, alright... I-I’ll do it... b-but... no more ‘gifts’ like this...” He tried to shake himself free, but it was hard to free yourself when a pair of tits bigger than half your body were pressed against your shoulders. It rooted him in place pretty well.

Saryn pulled her hand away, stepping back from the Tenno boy and instead taking her place at his side. Bending down just a bit, with her hands on her knees, she watched him start to undress. It was a simple enough process. His transference suit had a little zipper on the back. Afterwards, all it took was sliding himself out. Kha’dra felt somewhat sorry for this strange human. This ‘Saryn’ must have kidnapped him, or something... why else would he act so meek around her? Obviously this Warframe took him as a slave.

Now, Kha’dra could not be any more wrong, but it also meant that even if she regained some of her faculties, the boy would be safe. Empathy was something rare in a Grineer, but Kha’dra seemed to possess it in some fashion. Even the boy’s appearance put her somewhat off-guard. He was ‘cute’... Such a strange thought for a Grineer to have. Perhaps whatever Saryn made her inhale was messing with her mind in more ways than one. Whatever the case, she managed to sit up on her knees, panting heavily, chest rising and falling and her heavy bosom wobbling with every movement. It served further fuel for the Tenno boy’s arousal, and when the transference suit was just coming off, it popped right out. A thick rod shooting up now that it was free, hard as could be, and of impressive length. Hands remaining at his side, he glanced over to Saryn, who reached her hand out and wrapped it firmly around his cock. A few little pumps up and down caused him to shiver and groan, eyes shutting tight as he squirmed a bit in place.

Kha’dra furrowed her brow a bit as the Warframe lead her Operator closer, close enough where that impressive cock was mere inches from her face. Scowling a bit, she looked up to the boy and his Warframe, “Tenno... skoom...” Was that the only thing she could say, now? It didn’t even sound threatening anymore, she just sounded meek and submissive! Her angered expression seemed to soften a bit as the Tenno placed his hand on the top of her head, small fingers brushing through the short strands of hair on the Grineer woman’s head. His hands were soft... softer than she would have imagined. The boy looked down at her, while Saryn seemed to be getting impatient, pushing his hips forward a bit and making the Tenno rest his cock across the Heavy Gunner’s face. She froze at this, unsure of what she should be doing when confronted with this. It was warm... and moving, throbbing up and down every few seconds.

“I g-got it, Saryn...” The Operator muttered, placing his hands on either side of the Grineer’s head and looking down at her. “S-Sorry, miss... Heavy Gunner... you’re Saryn’s gift to me, and I have to... uhh...” His lips pursed a bit, as he seemed too shy to even say what his Warframe wanted him to do. “W-Well... I don’t want you to hate me... even though you’re a Grineer, and probably hate me anyways... so I’m gonna be gentle... My name’s Shido, by the way...” He paused for a moment, starting to realize something (other than it was ridiculous to be talking so nicely to her while his cock was resting over her face). “... C-Can you understand me? W-What’s your name...?”

Gentle? Well, it was pretty obvious what he intended for her, but she never thought that he could be gentle with her. She just assume the Warframe constantly hovering over his shoulder, squishing her oversized tits against his back or just trying to control him, would want him to go as hard as he could. The way he stuttered, spoke so quietly, she couldn’t help but feel drawn to him. It was likely just the effects of that substance that she had inhaled earlier, but she hardly seemed to mind that such a lewd thing was happening, here. Deciding to answer his question, the Grineer breathed softly, a little warmth flowing across his sensitive skin and making Shido shiver. “... Kha’dra...”

The human named Shido smiled in response to that. “T-That’s a nice name...” Well, nice enough for a Grineer. He breathed out a little bit, before starting to pull away, rolling his hips back a bit so he could line up the tip with the woman’s lips. “I-I know this is a lot of ask, but... could you... let me put this in your mouth...?” Well, that was a horribly awkward way of putting it, but the Grineer was currently under the watch of that Warframe, standing back there, watching Kha’dra carefully. Not that she could actually do anything to the human. Too weak to fight. But she had just enough strength to reach up and put her metal hands on either side of Shido’s hips, causing him to gasp and mutter “cold, cold, cold...” His small hands left her warm skin, his arms bunching up just a bit and his hands clenching into fists as those uncomfortable, metal hands touched his bare skin. Bulky fingers gripped his narrow hips, as Kha’dra nudged herself closer to him, lips pressing firm against the bulbous head of that misshapen tool. Shutting her eyes tight, Kha’dra steeled her resolve and decided to continue.

“A-Alright, nice and sl-ooow…” Shutting his eyes tight, the human tilted his head upward, letting out a little moan as the Grineer’s surprisingly soft lips enveloped the tip of his cock. A groan left his lips as Kha’dra pushed the first few inches in. She had to spread her lips open wide to accommodate his impressive boyhood. Even if he was small and physically weak he was impressive in other ways. Shido had no way of knowing what this Grineer would do, whether or not she would be good at this, or whether or not she would be as pretty as she was. Kha’dra hardly cared about her physical appearance, but it was odd to see someone looking down at her with that sort of admiration. Shido opened his eyes, though his lips remained pursed in some vain attempt at stifling his cute little moans.

It tasted awful, but Kha’dra was not about to complain about her situation. Her life depended on how well she could please this strange human. Tenno were such perverted creatures, forcing children to copulate with a proud Grineer like herself. Any other Heavy Gunner might have snapped this little boy’s spine in two. He should be thankful that she was so generous! Snorting a bit, Kha’dra started to pull back, lips smacking just a bit as she pulled off of him, a light amount of saliva hanging from her lips. The black-haired human shuddered, a hand reaching forward and raking through that short head of hair. Huffing just a little bit, she opened her mouth again, this time taking a few more inches, and already she could feel the tip poking against her throat. Did the Warframe expect her to take it all, she wondered? Kha’dra would just have to wait and see. For now, she put her limited understanding of oral sex to work. Her lips clung tightly to his skin, the Heavy Gunner breathed softly, muffled grunts and moans escaping her clasped lips. Those moans turned into wet little slurps, with the Grineer bobbing her head back and forth on those first few inches.

She had no intention of giving this young human a break, even as he clawed at the top of her head, gasping, and lightly bucking her hips at even that slight amount of stimulation. Cute how this weak little human overreacted so much to what she assumed was just light foreplay. His cock bucked and throbbed inside of her mouth, with plentiful globs of some foul-tasting liquid hitting her tongue every so often. Already those first few inches were slick with her saliva, as the cloned woman started to work her tongue in gentle circles around that thick shaft. Shido liked that, as his voice rose just a bit higher and his hands pushed down to her shoulders. Soon, he was pushing back against her, forcing an annoyed huff from her nose as her unceremoniously pulled out. Strands of saliva hung from her lips, trailing from that tip of that throbbing monster.

Giving a little grunt, her gaze shifted upwards to the red-faced human. He looked embarrassed, and he should be. Panting a little bit, Shido kept his grip on her shoulders, “S-Sorry… I… I didn’t want to go off too early… P-Please forgive me…” And now he was apologizing?! Did he not realize she was a captive, here? He did not have to apologize for the torture he inflicted on her, she already knew he was an unwilling participant in this. Shaking her head a bit, Kha’dra’s grip on his little hips tightened a bit. “A-Aahh… s-still cold…” He shivered a bit, “I’ve never, uhh… had a…” His voice got even quieter, his meekness shining through even more, if that was even possible, “a blowjob… b-before… you’re really good at it…” He paused for a moment, realizing he wouldn’t really know a really good blowjob from a mediocre one, “I think…”

Kha’dra’s brow furrowed a bit, as she was ready to scream at the boy in Grineer, and tell him to get on with it. But it seemed his Warframe companion already had something in mind. The overgrown infested shell had been sitting on the sidelines for the time-being, but Kha’dra soon felt her head resting against one of Saryn’s over-wide hips. The Warframe pointed towards the Grineer’s mouth, before a hand pressed firmly against the back of her head. Seemed her question about taking the whole thing was answered, as Shido barely had time to meekly nod his head before Kha’dra was forced down on that rod with no warning. The Heavy Gunner of course choked and gagged around his length in that moment where he was hilted inside of her, before Saryn pulled her head back and let her breathe. A copious amount of saliva poured down her chin, as she had been forced to gag. “Saryn, you’re hurting her…” The Warframe snapped her fingers and gestured towards Kha’dra again, Shido frowning a bit before nodding his head, “Y-Yes, Saryn…” Both hands reached out, the boy holding the Grineer firmly on either side of her head. The panting Grineer looked up, gazing into the boy’s eyes, who seemed a little reluctant. He placed the tip of his cock at her lips, bracing himself a bit, “S-Sorry… K-Kha’dra… Saryn wants me to be rough with you… She thinks I’ll like it better.”

Well, at least she saw it coming this time, as Shido was at least kind enough to give her ample warning before shoving himself inside of her. No longer feeling Saryn’s hip against her side, she had to wonder where the Warframe was. Knowing Tenno, she would step in whenever she had another perverted idea. The female Grineer’s gaze was now focused on the sight of an enormous cock sliding down her throat, and the weak little human it was attached to. Kha’dra gagged, of course, choked too. Not exactly experienced in the art of deepthroating, the Grineer just had to hold on while the human boy thrust down her throat. Her neck bulged with the outline of his tool. It was disgusting to think of her mouth being used like some kind of fucktoy, but at least he was gentle. That is, he was trying his hardest to be rough, but he was just too weak to really affect her all that much. He was even kind enough to pull back just enough to give her ample time to breathe.

Even if this was forced, she was at least kind enough to keep up her mouthwork, keeping her lips wrapped firmly around his cock as it pumped in and out of her throat. Spittle coated her chin and dripped down into her immense cleavage as his pelvis collided with her face, his heavy balls making just the lightest *slapslapslap* on her chin. Though, any noise their colliding bodies made was easily overtaken by the moans and grunts the little human made. For such a small thing, he had quite the voice, making high-pitched noises and grunting with every thrust. He was obviously on the edge of some kind of release, and was putting everything he had into holding it. Kha’dra was pretty determined to get through this, so she tried her best to help speed things along. Mostly by bobbing her head back and forth in unison with his thrusts. Though, Kha’dra didn’t even realize she took control away from him until she noticed his hands were no longer gripping her head, and that her arms were wrapped tightly around his hips. She was deliberately choking herself on his cock, shoving every last inch down her esophagus before pulling it out as sloppily as she could.

No surprise then, that the shivering human couldn’t hold it in much longer. His legs stiffened just a bit, and his cock throbbed and bucked in her throat. But Kha’dra had no idea what the signs actually were, and so she took a thick blast of cum directly to her stomach. Shido’s voice rose even higher, as his balls struggled to give this Grineer as much cum as possible. Pump after pump of his cock sent thick ropes of disgusting, human cum down her throat. Kha’dra, surprised by the sudden deluge of bodily fluids, pulled back just a bit. This ended up being a mistake as she could hardly keep up with how much the boy could pump out at once. Even as she struggled to swallow that thick essence, the sides of her mouth leaked the stuff, and eventually she just had to pull back. Cum poured from her mouth, and would have hit the floor if her massive tits weren’t in the way, so instead they just received a generous coating of semen. And then another, as Shido’s cock was now in the open and it was still spewing the stuff. Most of it hit the biggest target, which of course was her breasts, hitting those immense orbs and painting her tannish skin a murky white.

Shido’s hips continued to buck at nothing, as the flow stopped, slowing to a trickle with only little droplets of that thick liquid oozing from the engorged cockhead. Arms still bunched up at his chest, the young human opened one of his eyes to see his handiwork. His pale cheeks were still red from his climax and they wouldn’t be returning to their previous color anytime soon, as it was clear that Shido was aroused by the sight of her. Panting for air, cum hanging off her chin, and coating her breasts. She looked an absolute mess, but he did notice that her cheeks were just as red as his. Maybe she liked this sort of stuff? Or maybe Saryn had just drugged her. Shido frowned a bit, “S-Sorry…” He rubbed the back of his head, “I always make a mess like this, it’s… so embarrassing…”

He thinks that’s embarrassing? Try having her pride as a Grineer woman tainted thanks to the perverted plan of a Tenno. Wiping a metal hand across her chin, she tried her best to clean herself off, but there was just so much of the stuff coating her breasts that she decided to just forget about it. About to pull herself up, she raised an eyebrow as she watched the young human crouch down and eventually seat himself on the metal floor below him. Sitting like this, it was pretty easy to see how ridiculously well-endowed he was, with his cock reaching well up to his chest when standing fully erect. Now Kha’dra was wondered how she managed to throat that entire cock without suffocating… Still, she was confused about him sitting down, until Saryn brought herself back into the picture. The clack of high-heeled, metal boots turned her attention to the extra thick weapon of mass destruction approaching her. Kneeling down beside the seated Heavy Gunner, the Warframe reached a hand out and just casually groped one of Kha’dra’s oversized breasts. Light, squishing noise sounded out as cum oozed between her fingers, as they sank into that generous bust. Her free hand pointed over to the seated human, who was just looking at them with this dumb look, and of course blushed deeply upon seeing the two of them looking at him.

For a moment Kha’dra had no idea what this Warframe wanted her to do, and after a couple seconds of staring at her blankly, Saryn decided to make it obvious. Pointing towards Shido again, a bit more firmly this time, the toxic war machine then placed her hands against either of her generously-sized breasts. Squishing those immense mounds together with a light slap, she bounced them up and down, a little slapping noise sounding out as the slapped against her own lap with an incredible impact. Well, that made it pretty obvious, but Kha’dra had just one concern: she was afraid she might crush the poor human’s pelvis under the weight of her breasts. Then again, if this human was familiar with the Warframe… well, their busts were pretty close to one another in size: that is, both of them had tits that nearly reached their knees with nothing to support them.

Saryn was clearly getting impatient, as shown by the silent, towering woman shoving the Grineer forward. Now she understood why the human had squirmed so much earlier: her chest smacked against the floor loudly, and she realized just how cold those metal floors were. Wincing, her robotic limb struggled to catch up with her brain, as she scrambled to pick herself up before she had to endure ice cold metal any longer. Kneeling on the floor again, Kha’dra turned her head back towards her captor and scowled. At this point all her dignity had been stripped away and she looked more like a pouting child than a credible threat. Sighing, she turned her attention back to Shido, sitting there awkwardly with his oversized tool twitching and bucking. The young human’s eyes were openly ogling her chest, which spread across her lap and leaked over the sides. A bust she found somewhat manageable before now seemed impossible to work with as it seemed to resist every attempt at moving, or took up entirely too much space. They were starting to seem more like genetic defects than a gift. Kha’dra had to realize that these tits were saving her life right now.

Making her way forward as gracefully as her gifted body would allow, the clone woman set herself down right in front of Shido. His gaze flicked upwards once she was close enough, an awkward smile gracing his child-like features. Was he trying to be cute? Feh. Kha’dra just rolled her eyes, her scowling gaze directed at his crotch instead of his admittedly adorable features. If her metal hands felt awkward to maneuver, then her lower limbs were ten times as awkward. Actually positioning herself in a way where she could properly titfuck the human was a chore, but Kha’dra was determined to get this over and done with. Finally letting out a grunt as her heavy, artificial legs decided to stop being dead weight, she shifted onto her side, and awkwardly scooted herself over to Shido.

“I... I can help, y’kno-” A little growl from the Grineer silenced him pretty quick, the boy pursing his lips. She still had a little bit of pride left! Kha’dra wasn’t about to accept help from him. Besides, his ‘helping’ before almost made her choke! No, she had this handled. Gripping her breasts properly was a bit of a chore with her hands. Grineer cybernetics weren’t exactly the most advanced in the Origin System. In fact, they were pretty barbaric. But they got the job done, and with a little finagling she managed to get the proper grip to manipulate those useless mounds of chest meat. How Tenno were so interested in these, she would never know. Looking at Shido, her yellow-ish eyes narrowed a bit, the Grineer woman focusing intently on the task at hand. The human was practically holding his breath as the Grineer woman pushed forward. For a brief moment, that splotchy, tan skin rolled across his length, weighing it down and forcing it to press against his stomach. She was squeezing a bit too hard. Her fingers took a moment to adjust, loosening a bit, and letting her breasts spread apart just a teensy bit. That was enough to envelope him, and for most of Shido’s lower body to disappear under a mountain of titflesh.

The boy couldn’t escape even if he wanted to, his little legs trapped underneath the towering woman’s bust. If he was gifted, she was even more gifted, and his cock was totally enveloped. Not even a little bit managed to poke out from her cleavage. Complete, and total coverage. His hands reached out, the black-haired human having to spread his arms out wide to even begin to encapsulate her bust. His tiny arms squished into the sides, sinking a little bit into it. It almost looked like his arms had disappeared from how tightly he hugged those wobbling mounds. Wobbling was actually a good descriptor, as the moment the boy had a good grip his hips started to thrust. Every little impact caused those squished together tits to bounce, ripples flying off the point of impact. It was strange to see the human working so intensely, without any encouragement from the Warframe, but it seemed Shido was not as meek as she first assumed. He at least gave it his best effort, even if he was panting and grunting rather pathetically in the process.

Even with so much effort placed into thrusting, his hips barely managed to lift those things. He had practically attached himself to her breasts, trapped underneath them, but apparently having the time of his life. Warmth radiated across her skin, and every intense throb sent a little shiver up the Grineer’s metal spine. Her breasts were already slick from the previous session, making this a rather easy task for Shido. Though, being trapped under a pair of breasts bigger than half your body never made things easy. Usually, the addition of a second pair of breasts bigger than half your body made things even harder. Kha’dra heard the clack clack clack of the Warfame’s heels as she made her approach. Amusing how she strutted so confidently, with her body bouncing and wobbling so awkwardly. Shido seemed totally oblivious, too focused with his own pleasure to realize his Warframe was walking up behind him. But he would realize soon, as the tall, metal suit kneeled behind him. Arms draped over his shoulders, and his head (and by extension most of his torso, and some of his lower body) was cradled against the soft exterior of the Warframe’s breasts. His eyes went wide, his back went stiff, and a little gasp escaped his lips.

His head twisted back and forth as realization seemed to hit the young human. His hips slowed to a crawl for a moment, as he looked up to Saryn for a moment. There wasn’t much to go off of. The unmoving mask all Warframe’s wore made it hard to decipher any intent from their actions, or any emotions they might feel. It gave off the impression that they were cold, and unfeeling. But Saryn had her ways, and clearly showed she was being playful by reaching one of those hands up and pinching Shido’s cheek. The boy was slightly displeased by this, pouting at her for a moment. Kha’dra, impatient that these two were wasting her time, took matters into her own hands. Instead of letting Shido take the reins, she would take control, like she had intended to do from the start.

Scrunching up her face a bit, and letting forth an annoyed snort, the Heavy Gunner put her gifts to work. Those metal hands were clumsy and not nearly as articulated as the human’s hands, but there was on significant difference between them. Shido was a scrawny boy, and Kha’dra was a big, strong Grineer built and bred to crush people like him. So even if her hands were the clumsiest things in existence, raw strength would see her through, and see poor Shido experiencing the roughest titfuck of his life. It was as simple as lifting those unwieldy things off his lap, cock slowly receding from her underbreast until the Grineer stopped at the very tip. One beat later, she shoved them down. All that weight came down on Shido’s hips, his length once again buried in her surprisingly soft bosom. He barely had time to react to that one before the Grineer lifted them up again, and repeated the process. When more than twenty pounds of fatty flesh hit your pelvis all at once, it was pretty jarring. Thank God they were soft... and his pelvis was heavily reinforced, thanks to repeated titfucks from Saryn. He was built to last, even if he looked brittle-boned and easily-bruised.

Still, she was going pretty hard. Hard enough for Shido to feel a little more than just the heavenly feeling of such soft tits around his cock. If he were a regular human, this would probably hurt! When he thought of Grineer, he thought of big, hardened warriors with rough, diseased skin and gnarly teeth. He had seen his fair share of ugly Grineer, male or female... but every once in a while, the cloning machine produced something a little more appealing. Someone like Kha’dra here, or the Steel Meridian’s leader. This Grineer had soft skin, free of scars and burns, with only light splotches on her tan skin to denote her genetic imperfection. Instead of trying to grab hold of his ‘gift’ again, he reached his arms back, resting them on top of the shelf that was Sarny’s bust. Leaning back against the oversized mounds, he panted and grunted, though any noises he made were masked by the sheer impact of the Grineer’s tits against his pevis. Smack, smack, smack. His world had gotten so small that he hardly realized they were in a large room. It seemed to echo throughout the lab area. Thank goodness the area was on lockdown, as anybody within a good radius would be able to hear the lewd discourse going on up in the catwalks.

His hands sank into the soft outer shell of his Warframe, his big, expressive eyes focused on the Grineer’s face. Funny seeing her so determined to please him, where before she looked embarrassed to even be here. He wondered if Saryn actually hit her with a dose of her pheromones or not, because her behavior was unlike the sex-crazed way women tended to act when under the effects of Saryn’s special ‘pollen’. This Grineer might believe she was doing this against her will, but it was clear she was doing this of her own accord, managing to forget why she was here in the first place.

He barely had to move his hips, Shido just had to let the Grineer do the work. Already he could feel the beginnings of his second climax, his length throbbing in need, as the soft surface of her breasts massaged his entire cock. Just a little more... “H-Hah... y-you’re doing a good job, Kha’dra... I d-don’t think I can...” His eyes shut, and instead of finishing his sentence, he bit his lip and rolled his head back, nestling into Saryn’s soft embrace. All the pressure built up finally started to release, with the operator rolling his hips forward, and crying out her name. Saryn kept a firm grip on his shoulders, holding him in place as his hips bucked in unison with Kha’dra’s movements, meeting the Grineer halfway. Despite being fully enveloped between them, the first spurt was enough to make it out the other end, a thin geyser of thick jizm rising from her cleavage, landing against her smooth skin in big, thick globs.

The rest? Well, the first one was certainly the strongest spurt, and the rest was pretty strong as well. But instead of flying out in one big stream from her cleavage, only bits of it managed to bubble up to the surface. Most of it made its home in that deep, dark crevice between her breasts. She could feel blasts of warm, sticky goo hitting her skin in waves. There was just so much that it was even starting to bubble to the surface, with most of it leaking out the bottom. Kha’dra hardly stopped moving, either, making sure to keep herself moving. They were even wetter, and stickier now. Was she actually trying to milk him? Shido was surprised by the Grineer’s behavior, her continued movement able to work a few extra spurts out of him. But eventually he had to stop, letting out a weak little moan as she just kept slapping those heavy tits around his oversensitive cock.

Saryn let this continue for a little while, before she finally decided to stop Kha’dra. The Grineer growled softly as she felt the Warframe’s hands against the tops of her breasts, her little gropes and squeezes managing to spread more of that slimy, human cum all over her skin. Kha’dra’s hands slowed, until finally she lifted them off. Her expression went from determined to… annoyed. Did she just realize what she was doing, or was she annoyed the Warframe had stopped her? Either way, she pulled back, letting Shido’s cock gradually pull free. As he pulled himself out, cum continued to pour from between her breasts and onto the catwalk, and some of it even trailed between Shido’s cock and their underside. The young operator took a deep breath and let out a relaxed sigh.

Now what? Kha’dra wondered, watching the boy, nestled up against his Warframe’s bosom, she wondered if he was finally done. Huffing a little bit, she sat there on her knees, breasts resting against her lap and continually leaking and smearing the human’s climax all over her lap. Placing a hand against the side of one breast, she huffed a little bit. All this activity was making her sweaty… at least that was her excuse. Certainly not a desire for the human to continue, she cared little if he was finished or not. In the end, she would survive this, which was her only concern. Truly! At this point she was just trying to convince herself and keep her pride intact. The boy would be dumb enough to believe her pride, but Saryn, she could see right through that, couldn’t she? There were no eyes to look into for Kha’dra to discern any kind of emotion or thought from. All she had to go by was body language and she was terrible at reading people that way.

A meek voice called out, “S-Saryn…”

Kha’dra’s gaze finally shifted back to Shido. Had she really spaced out? When did the Warframe move? The boy was pressed firmly against the suit’s soft exterior, as its hand had reached between his legs and started to stroke his member, still slick with both saliva and his own cum. Each stroke was followed by a wet little pap-pap-pap, his softened length already starting to come to life again, thickening in Saryn’s hand and growing longer. Well, no surprise, he had shown he barely needed time to rest himself. What was next for her, she wondered? Kha’dra was anticipating his arrival, preparing herself for whatever he could dish out. Her body was working against her in every way, as she felt this strange sense of excitement and giddiness upon seeing that disgusting, human tool reach its full length again. Saryn carefully lifted herself away from Shido, the boy clinging to her breasts for as long as they were present, before they had left his side. He sat there, arms behind his back and propping his body up. His legs were spread, balls lying against the metal floor, and of course his cock was standing straight up, throbbing as if it were begging for Kha’dra’s attention.

Glancing up and down his form, she accidentally made eye-contact with the human. His pale little cheeks turned red, and he started to smile at her shyly. Disgusting, Kha’dra thought. But she found her lips curling up just a little bit against her own will. This Warframe had done a real number on her body, if she wanted to smile at such a weak little thing. Keeping a close eye on the busty warrior as the approach the sitting Grineer, she let out a little snarl as she crouched down beside her. Rolling her shoulder up a bit as the Warframe tried to touch her, she finally looked away from her and let her get on whatever she wanted to do. Saryn wasted no time, and soon Kha’dra was pushed onto her back without even realizing it. Her tits flopped up and down a bit, and would have smacked her face if she were not proactive and pressed her metallic hands against the tops of them. They were squished down now. Clearly affected by gravity still, but certainly not flopping everywhere. What did- RIIIP

What was left of her clothing was gone now. The tight pants that reached down to her knees were ripped right off, the Warframe caring little for it. It could have easily been removed the more conventional way, but of course the Tenno wanted to embarrass her, take away her pride and dignity. For a brief moment, she tried to cover herself, her legs pressing firmly together with her unwieldy metal legs scraping against one another. Everything below her knees was robotic. Above her knees were a fine pair of legs, attached to a shapely pair of hips and concealing surprisingly pristine lips. Sex was rarely a concern for Grineer, and thus, most of them never had the pleasure. Kha’dra had been among those Grineer, until now. Now, she felt like her body was on fire, and her loins were the source of it. Saryn barely had to expend effort to spread the Grineer’s legs, exposing her not only to the Warframe, but Shido as well, who looked on in awe as her shame was revealed.

Not only were those lips surprisingly nice to look at, not too misshapen and with plump mons, but they were wet. Soaked, even, with her thighs slick with feminine juices and a little shine coming off her bare skin. Kha’dra let out a little snarl at Saryn, who kept her legs open despite the Grineer woman wanting badly to close them. Seemed she had no choice but to show herself off to the human. Though, she would have preferred it in a less uncomfortable position. Being on her back was difficult, as her bust often had a mind of its own as to where it wanted to go. Shido was crawling closer to her, and no doubt the little human wanted to mount her. Looking towards Saryn for a moment, she scowled again, and then finally shook one of her legs free. Instead of immediately trying to cover them up, she instead started to shift. Rolling onto her side, Kha’dra let out a little sigh of relief, as she could finally release her breasts and let them flop onto the floor. With one leg resting on the floor, she lifted up the other one, presenting herself to Shido. She did not need some Warframe’s help, she could do this herself! Okay, maybe her pride was getting the best of her in this situation, but at some point, she just had to stop lying to herself and realize this was what she wanted.

Once he was in front of the clone woman again, Shido stopped just short of grinding himself against her, the tip of his member just barely brushing against her lips. Kha’dra could feel how warm it was, the heat radiating off the shaft just making the heat in her loins all the more obvious. Their height difference became quite apparent, as well, Shido presented with this giant of a woman. After trying to figure out how he should go about this, Shido decided to wrap his scrawny arms around the leg she had lifted. To him, it was like a tree trunk, and once he had started to cling to it, fingers digging into her skin just a bit, he was ready. Though, he didn’t just start immediately. Peeking out from behind her leg, as if he were hiding behind it, Shido stared at Kha’dra.

His lip quivered for a bit as he seemed to be on the verge of saying something, until finally he could spit it out, “C-Can I… do it… Ms. Kha’dra…?”

Miss? Kha’dra wanted to laugh, but instead she pursed her lips a bit, and nodded, letting out an affirmative grunt just to make sure.

“Okay...” Shido took a deep breath, smiling a bit at the woman, before looking down to focus. Lining himself up with the Grineer’s lips, he pressed himself against her, hips rolling forward and the tip gliding across her thick outer lips. Smearing just a bit of the Grineer’s juices over the underside of his boyhood. Shido let out a ragged breath, and so did Kha’dra. For a moment, she almost considered reaching out and pushing the boy all the way in at once, but she was patient. He seemed to want to be gentle with her. After a few more strokes, he pulled back all the way, and pressed against her firmly. Slowly, her lips started to spread open for him, and finally let him in. Kha’dra gasped, her metal fingers scraping against the floor as she looked for something to hold onto. Four or five inches of it slipped in all at once, spreading her lips open and stoking that fire between her legs.

Shido’s cheek pressed against her thigh, hot breath rolling across her skin as his breathing grew a little more rapid. Kha’dra was hugging him tight, every little contraction and squeeze from the Grineer gripping him like a vice. But still, he started to move, sliding in and out the first few inches at a slow pace. Gentle strokes to start out with, letting the Grineer grow accustomed to him before he started to move faster. Five inches of his cock was nothing, though. Still, he was easing into it, and every thrust that increased in speed, also meant he was going deeper than before. Kha’dra shut her eyes, mouth hanging open, each breath growing shorter, and more labored. As Shido went deeper, and his pace grew more brisk, he started to elicit some moans from the Grineer. Her voice wasn’t very high-pitched, rather it was deep, and more ‘womanly’. Shido on the other hand was rather squeaky, trying his best to stifle his moans, but only serving to make his voice crack a bit. 

For a moment she might have thought the height difference would make things harder for Shido, but that was not the case. Hot breaths rolled across her skin, as the boy’s moaning grew louder and more prominent. His face was smooshed against her thigh, cuddling up against soft skin and toned muscle like an affectionate pet. Kha’dra wanted to hate this human, but he was making it hard on her. A Grineer like her was supposed to be disgusted by ‘adorable’ and ‘sweet’ things like Shido!

“M-Miss...~” Shido breathed out, trying to finish what he had to say but just rolling his head forward a bit and focusing on his ‘work’. He had already reached the halfway point and was rapidly closing in on the milestone. So rapidly that he was already beating against her cervix. Every little thrust hitting that barrier firmly, drawing a gasp from the Grineer, followed by moans on the following thrusts. Shido realized where he was. So close, yet so far... just a little more effort and he would be there. 

But the boy was weak, and as a Grineer, she was strong. He would take too long for her liking. Forgetting that she was actually supposed to be a captive in this situation, she took advantage of her size, and superior strength to throw herself onto Shido. With just a little bump from her hips, Shido was knocked back, his member sliding easily out of her slick inner walls, with a wet shlick. He made a little whine, as the cool, sealab hit his still-throbbing cock. Thankfully, he would not have to wait for very long, as the Grineer had already made her way over to him. Metal legs clanked against the floor as she straddled either side of him, a metal hand brushing against his flat stomach and pressing down firmly. It was like pushing the air out of him, as the moment she did that, she also decided to slam herself down on top of him, which knocked the air right out of his lungs. Twenty-four inches and one pierced cervix later, he was hilted inside of her, and her hips made a wet smack against his tiny pelvis.

Moaning through gritted teeth, the Grineer leaned forward, both hands moving up until her metal hands slammed against the catwalk on either side of Shido’s head. Those cybernetic fingers that had been so clumsy before suddenly tore into the metal grating on either side of his head, giving her ample leverage to really work her hips. Shido let out a mix between a grunt and a moan from the second time Kha’dra slammed down, all the Grineer’s strength put behind that one smack. Not like his little body could move either, as her ample tits were acting like a paperweight, keeping him from doing more than squirming his legs and flailing his head. Not that he tried to flail too much, as he risked slipping underneath those udders and smothering himself. Not at all an unpleasant idea, but the Grineer seemed to be in a frenzy, and the last thing he wanted to do was to accidentally slip back into his Warframe in the middle of it.

Breaking into her womb seemed to set off an instinctual switch in her head. All she could hear was this beast in her head yelling fuck, breed, and then fuck again. She might have worried about injuring the human, considering how weak they tended to be, but she wasn’t thinking at all. No, she just wanted to ride him until she couldn’t ride anymore. She was surprised the boy’s pelvis didn’t break from the first or second slam, and that he wasn’t begging for her to stop. So, she imagined he must have liked it at least a little bit. What was more surprising was that his Warframe was just standing there, leaning against the railing casually, seemingly paying no attention to the fact that she was crushing her poor boytoy’s pelvis. Hell, that was all the permission she needed to keep going. Metal crunched between her fingers, as she started to bounce on top of him. Every last inch of his cock, barring the very tip, slipped out, before it was all forced back in all at once. That catwalk creaked underneath her, and the boy just cried out, his head rolling back along with his eyes. 

Her breasts wobbled and squished against his chest, thankfully providing at least a little bit of softness in this situation. If she had a less curvaceous physique she might actually hurt the boy, but thankfully for Shido, there was a lot of cushion for the pushin’. Shido’s mouth hung open and his tongue hang out just a bit, little squeaks and moans usually following another wet smack from the Grineer’s backside. Her pace was unbearably fast, barely giving Shido a break between her slamming down on top of his cock. He would just have to take it, as Kha’dra had no intention of stopping until her needs were satisfied. She just felt so needy. Every thrust fulfilling that primal urge that most Grineer completely ignored. Just the sensation of his thick shaft spreading her apart and piercing her deepest reaches made her desperate for more and more. A shame that not every primal urge could be sated. She was completely sterile... but that just meant he could shoot his seed into her womb as much as he wanted, without a single worry. 

And so he did! Shido, like all humans, was weak willed and couldn’t even hold it in under this kind of pressure. He tried to warn the Grineer but found the air in his lungs forced out every time he tried, as Kha’dra just kept slamming down, hips connecting with his pelvis, over and over again, smacksmacksmack with barely half a second between each one. His feet pressed against the floor, trying to get some leverage to maybe pull out of her. It would have been rude to do it without permission, but Kha’dra gave him no choice... so instead of trying to pull out, he braced his feet against the catwalk and rolled his hips forward, thrusting into her next one. Shido gritted his teeth, as meeting her halfway was a lot more painful than having most of the impact absorbed by the floor, as her weight sent his but right back down to the floor. He would have been wincing from his ouchies, if he wasn’t plastering her insides with his seed.

Both of them were grunting and groaning like animals while it happened. Well, Kha’dra sounded like an animal at least. Shido sounded more a whimpering puppy at this point. But he certainly had the output of a breeding bull, easily flooding the Grineer’s womb. To the point where every thrust that followed went from smack-smack-smack to a myriad of wet, squishy noises. Splorts, and plrts that punctuated the sheer amount of his seed leaking from her cunt. Seed that was soon replaced with another thick spurt, and the cycle just continued. The two of them were going at it too fast for Shido to really stuff himself all the way in and fill her up... because that was just it, Kha’dra didn’t stop! His orgasm hardly seemed to matter to her, with the Grineer riding away, seemingly unphased with the only exception being the fact that she was going even harder now. The sensitivity that followed a climax was in full force here, and Shido was beginning to see what kind of predicament he was in. But it was a predicament he couldn’t escape, and Saryn was just back there, filing her nails or something... completely ignoring his plight and just letting this woman ride him to death.

No sense in complaining, as Kha’dra was clearly in no state to listen to his pleas for a break. Spreading out his arms a bit, he gripped the Grineer’s wrists tightly, holding onto them for dear life while her hips smashed his pelvis into the floor. The torn up grating around his head was a little intimidating, but it just meant those hands weren’t locked around his wrists or something. Having a scary mess of metal inches from his head was preferable to having his wrists crushed. But he had learned his lesson as far as moving his hips went. That was just asking for his butt to be slammed into the floor. No, he was just going to sit here and take it... which seemed just fine with Kha’dra, who kept hilting the boy in her flooded womb, pushing out just a bit more cum from the previous climax. Question was, when would she cum? Did she really have that much endurance, or had she cum already and he hadn’t even realized it? Shido hoped it would be soon, as he wasn’t sure how much more he could take. Sensitivity aside, his hips were starting to get sore from repeated bounces. He needed to do something to ease this, at least...

The boy’s lightly-watering eyes took notice of something in front of him. The perilous situation had almost made him forget that this Grineer was stacked. His cheeks a little red, he craned his head up to see the woman’s face. Just as expected. Teeth still gritting, head rolled back... They were pretty close together. Then again, when someone was as busty as her ‘close’ was relative. Lifting his hands off her wrists, Shido reached out and smooshed his tiny hands against those swollen mounds, which were currently forcing their weight on his poor ribcage. Crushed internal organs aside, her tits were key to his survival. Just touching them managed to elicit some coos from her voice, and her hips slowed just a little bit. Taking some initiative for once in his life, Shido rolled his hands across both of those tits, trying his hardest to properly lift those enormous knockers off his chest and find his real target. Feeling two hard pegs gliding across his chest, he smiled just a little bit. The weak-looking boy used what little strength he had to pull them free. The sheer size of them was pushing him down again, this time they would actually smother him... but he pressed down on them, hands sinking firmly into that flesh, causing it to bulge around his arm as he tried to wrangle those oversized tits into a proper position for nursing. 

Kha’dra seemed to enjoy his struggle, and thankfully her hips slowed for just a bit, as she looked down at him with an amused smirk. Metal scratched her steel fingers as she freed her grip from the torn up grating, placing her cold, metal palm on top of his head and raking her fingers through his hair. It was uncomfortable, but she at least got the idea across. Lining up his head with one of them, he stuffed his face right in. Instead of trying to focus on both, he found one, and stuck to it. Latching onto it like a parasite, his little mouth opened as wide as it could and stuffed one of those huge nipples in. Just that elicited a grunt from Kha’dra, who started to sit up. Her arms wrapped around his head as well, forcing Shido to sit up with her. His poor spine probably couldn’t take this, but it seemed to hold it well after Kha’dra started to speed up again. Her free tit just flopped up and down, bulging out to the side a bit, with nothing pressed against it, or keeping it held down. But the other one stayed relatively steady, which was good for Shido as he could focus on his work. His little lips tugged at her nipple, his head moving back and forth, squishing into her breast a bit, before pulling back as far as he could go.

This new position managed to slow down the Grineer, enough where Shido could actually get his bearings. If he wasn’t going to get a break, he would at least have some time to cool off. His entire body felt like it was on fire, but most importantly, it felt like his cock was on fire. Even Saryn, unless she was feeling particularly torturous that day, tended to give Shido a minute or so to recover before going again. Here, there was hardly a ten second pause before their hips connected again. Little slurps and shlicks escaped his lips, while Kha’dra’s hips continued to smack against his pelvis, every connection managing to push out more cum and make a mess of their bodies. There would probably be a pretty big puddle here if the excess liquid didn’t seep through the grating. The slightly painful sensation of his overworked cock was still there, and probably wouldn’t go away anytime soon, so Shido was just forced to work through it. Kha’dra was focused on the sex. The sensation of a firm cock filling her up, burying deep into her womb and tickling every pleasurable spot along the way. It made her forget about her whole situation, and the unfortunate events that lead up to it. 

Instead of wondering how she would escape certain death, she was wondering how hard she could ride this human before he broke. Rather than lament that no one was coming to save her, she instead wondered how long the Warframe would allow her to use this boy. Hopefully it would be for a while, as every consecutive thrust just made her want more. By all means a beginner at this, Kha’dra was going off instinct alone. She had no idea if what she was doing was good or not. The Grineer just went with whatever felt good, and hoped that it felt good for him, as well. His pleasure mattered, to an extent... though, she wasn’t about to tolerate weak, human concepts like “breaks” or “a moment to rest”. Shido would continue until she was satisfied. An arrangement the human was starting to get used to. In this sitting position, thrusting back was not as detrimental to his health as it was before, so that’s exactly what he started doing. The head of his cock rapidly brushed across her g-spot on the way to her, every last inch buried inside her for a brief moment before the two of them pulled back in unison. Juices and leftover cum would always trail off his pelvis, his slick cock exposed to the open air for just a split second before he was plunged back into her moist folds. 

Moans from the human were heavily muffled. No surprise, most of his upper body was smooshed against her bosom. Arms wrapped around them, flesh bulging from either side, while also bulging around his shoulders... It was safe to say he was pretty smothered, here. Surprising he could even breathe, but when his caretaker/war machine he probably had some advanced techniques to prevent himself from suffocating. It was a miracle his spine could keep up under all this weight. From not only the Grineer herself but from the melons currently pushing against his tiny body. Kha’dra’s voice was drowned out by the sound of their hips connecting, their drenched bodies always connecting with this wet smack that only grew more satisfying to Kha’dra was time went on. That smack only got faster too, as Shido seemed to get into it a bit more. Either out of some desire to end this quickly, or just from getting excited again. Either way, his face was mashed against her tits, pressed tight there with his lips slurping at that sensitive nub at the peak of her bust. 

 

His increased pace only served to make it easier for him to lose control of his climax. While their hips meeting even more rapidly was pleasing, and no doubt helped work Kha’dra closer to that coveted orgasm, it also meant Shido worked towards his next load faster. Each one had grown noticeably weaker, the limits of his human body becoming apparent. Where before he launched what had to be gallons of the stuff into her throat, each spurt felt weaker, having less volume and thickness to it. Kha’dra did not care to measure these sorts of things, but she knew how things felt. Still, feeling that telltale warmth and hearing the muffled groan of her human partner pleased her. Keeping his face shoved against her bust, she rode out his orgasm. Kha’dra continuing managed to elicit a pained groan from the human. Seemed he just wasn’t good enough for her. One would think he would be begging for this end to by the second climax in a row, but that was very far from the truth.

Shido absolutely adored this woman. She was exactly like Saryn in a lot of ways. Strong, dominant, and able to go for hours without pause. It was something Shido had grown accustomed to and something that turned him on to no end. He wanted to feel like there was nothing he could do, utterly dominated by a larger, stronger woman. All this time spent trying to ease the pain or escape was just a waste. Panting heavily, Shido reached his arms out and wrapped them tight around Kha’dra’s waist. Holding on to her for dear life, the young Tenno kept his grip firm on the Grineer. Instead of complaining or whining, he would just accept this. This Grineer was going to ride him until she was satisfied. That might not be for another couple hours… so why resist? Shido just let it happen, letting his body become little more than a fucktoy for the domineering Grineer. The savage Grineer who grunted and hissed every time he plunged deep inside her, burying every last inch into her thoroughly-used cunt until she rolled her hips back up and slammed herself down again.

It was constant with her. His hips were beat up, his pelvis close to smashed. If he were a regular human and not a Tenno he might have been hurt here. Saryn watched the whole time, of course, not stepping in at all or even seeming all that interested in helping him. No, she was perfectly content with letting him get fucked silly by a Grineer. Something Kha’dra took advantage of. As time went on, she got rougher. Metal fingers raked through his hair, even tugging on it a bit. Frightening considering what he had seen the Grineer do to metal grating not more than ten minutes ago but that fear just made him harder, further proof that he was just a masochist like that. He wanted to feel small and insignificant.

When her climax finally came, long after Shido had lost count of how many times he shot his load into her womb, his face was smothered between her tits, buried deep enough where his chin was touching her chest. Shido could barely breath, until getting a bit of air every so often, if Kha’dra was generous. Those things slapped against his face, putting their full weight on it and turning his world pitch dark. Her hips got faster and faster, something Shido hadn’t even considered in all this. These last few thrusts actually hurt, the woman putting every ounce of strength she had into slamming herself down on the young man’s pole. It was only right that he happened to be on the edge as well, though his climax was easily drowned out by the Grineer’s extravagant finish. The woman roared out in ecstasy, walls clamping down on his poor, abused cock like a vice. Their hips were soon soaked with her juices, only adding to the mess of jizm and feminine fluids that had already coated their bodies.

A rush of warmth flowed over Kha’dra’s skin as the afterglow hit her in full force. Surprised how long it really took her to cum, she started to lift herself up, just barely freeing the gasping-for-air Shido before she seemed to lose all strength in her limbs. Her eyes glazed over, her expression relaxing as she flopped forward clumsily, tits smacking against the grating and by extension, Shido’s poor head. As her world went dark, she just started to feel Shido struggling. Smiling to herself a bit, she didn’t bother to move, figuring his Warframe would free him herself… right now, she deserved some rest…

When she awoke, she awoke groggy, limbs stiff, and her hips sore. Eyes fluttering open, she was met face to… helmet with Saryn, the boy no longer in sight. Noticeably, Saryn’s body was back to its normal size, as well. Strange to see her with a more reasonably sized pair of chest, and hips that were less likely to get stuck in doorways. She had gotten accustomed to the sight of someone as large as herself. Now she was starting to wish she could just put her inconvenient bodyparts away… that would save her a lot of trouble. Glancing side to side, she tilted her head at the Warframe for a moment. Flinching a bit as the death machine lifted its hand, she hesitated a bit as it started to reach toward her… and pat the top of her head. Growling a bit, she huffed… and found she couldn’t move. Noticing that she was in fact bound, Kha’dra started to struggle a bit, grunting, before roaring a string of profanities in her tongue directed towards the Warframe. But an ethereal voice managed to calm her down. Shido’s voice?

“S-Sorry, Ms. Kha’dra… we have to tie you up to make it l-look like you were… uhhm… c-captured!” Where was that voice coming from? It certainly wasn’t coming from the Warframe. It just seemed to be… in the air. The Warframe gave her a little wave, making Kha’dra shake her head in disbelief. “B-But I had a lot of fun… M-Maybe next time I could be the one on top?” There was a bit of a pause, before Saryn just silently shook her head, “W-Worth a shot… W-Well, if you… uhm... ever want to spend some more time with me and Saryn, the Steel Meridian are always looking for new recruits!” Saryn retrieved a small device out of thin air. Her communicator. She could have sworn it had dissolved with her helmet.

“Here’s your communicator back, Ms. Kha’dra… if you ever want to contact the Steel Meridian, we gave you the proper c-channel to do it.” Saryn tossed it on top of the Grineer’s breasts, causing them to wobble a bit as it landed.

Absolutely dumb-founded, the Grineer looked up, and then down. Glaring a bit at the Warframe, she pulled on her binds a bit. “Tenno skoom…” She muttered, wishing she could control herself a bit more… her cheeks were turning red. A prideful Grineer shouldn’t blush!

“W-Well, uhm…” The Warframe just stood there awkwardly as her Operator tried to stutter out his words. Instead of waiting for him, she snapped her fingers several times. “O-Oh! S-Sorry… I’ll make it quick. B-Bye miss! I h-had a lot of fun!” The Warframe stepped back towards the railing. With a half-hearted wave, the Warframe hopped up, landing on the railing, balancing on the tips of their toes… then they slowly fell backwards, disappearing over the railing. The last thing Kha’dra heard was the metal suit landing, and then running off into the distance.

For a moment she just sat there, mind still trying to process everything that happened. One thing she seemed to forget, until that very moment: her armor had been dissolved, her clothing ripped apart, and she was left naked for her fellow Grineer to find her. Struggling against her binds again, she knew it was fruitless. No amount of bravado and intimidation tactics would allow her to live this down. What would her superiors think of her, having to be escorted into her quarters completely naked? That communicator was starting to look more tempting by the moment. Shame she couldn’t call them now. She would arrange for a rescue just to avoid the shame and embarrassment of being exposed to her fellow Grineer.

An alarm blared as the lockdown ceased, all entrances to the room opening up, with heavily-armed Grineer streaming in. Kha’dra glanced over the railing to see what appeared to be a whole platoon of Grineer investigating the area. What made her heart skip a beat, and sink deep, deep into her chest was the tall, cerulean figure that joined the Grineer. Massive fists, rippling muscles… that was Tyl Regor, alright. Kha’dra almost passed out again. This had to be intentional… those Tenno skoom wanted to embarrass her in front of her superior… oh, when she got her hands on that boy and his Warframe again, she would… probably just fuck them again.

Making a little _pbbbbbtt_ with her lips, Kha’dra leaned back against the railing and just waited. They would find her eventually…


End file.
